1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of amputee prosthetic liners and cushioning devices and discloses an amputee stump protector, designed in the form of clothing worn by the amputee, which protects an ampututation site from prosthesis friction and wear.
2. The Relevant Technology
One of the challenges faced by an amputee is to protect the fleshy end portion which forms on an amputation site against the rubbing and wear caused by the environment or, more particularly, by a prosthesis worn by the amputee. Friction against an amputee's stump may cause inflammation, scratching and bruising. Previously, stump socks or tube socks were used in an attempt to protect an amputee's stump against prosthesis friction and wear. A sock, for example, was placed over the stump, after which the prosthesis was placed on the sock-covered stump.
However, many problems were associated with employing stump socks or tube socks as prosthesis liners. For example, these devices continually roll down and congregate or bunch at the end of the stump in the cavity of the prosthesis socket. In addition, socks are often too tight on upper arms and are often too long to be used by the amputee. Furthermore, stump socks fail to protect the shoulder areas against friction caused by a prosthesis harness. It is also difficult for an amputee, particularly the dual arm amputee, to place such socks on the amputee's stump.
There has been a need in the art for a stump protector which is easy to use for the amputee, which covers the stump without the potential for bunching into the prosthesis socket, and which protects the stump and the .shoulders against friction.